кот
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: De cómo un kazajo adoptó un gato callejero y algo huraño, aparentemente.


¡Hola! Me animé a subir otro fic, pero este con una ship más tradicional~ El OtaYuri es mi OTP y sep, está sobre el Viktuuri, ¿qué les puedo decir? Amo a estos dos juntos~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia lo es.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chicoxchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Yuri se sentía algo, muy, mierda. Nada de palabras bonitas para adornar la verdad. Había perdido contra el cerdo, Viktor no regresaría con él a Rusia, había fallado y eso lo irritaba de sobre manera. Pero, estaba bien, no se dejaría vencer por eso. Katsuki podría haber ganado ese asqueroso y estúpido concurso, él ganaría la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final, estaba tan seguro de ello como del hecho que su nombre era Yuri Plisetsky y que la persona que más amaba en ese mundo era su abuelo.

Se rascó un poco la cabeza para bajar la irritación que estaba sintiendo, estaba frustrado, no había podido concentrarse en su ágape y había fallado de una forma tan miserable que daba asco. Nikiforov había dicho que esa había sido su mejor presentación, una mierda, eso había sido horrible. Yuri sabía que podía dar más que eso. Murmuró una maldición en su idioma nativo y siguió caminando rumbo al aeropuerto, le había pedido al taxista, en un japonés muy básico, que se detuviera antes de llegar. Odiaba que no lo entendieran con claridad, deseaba regresar a Rusia, pero si se subía a un avión con ese humor no podría estar tranquilo así que prefería caminar un poco para despejarse. Arrastró la maleta por la acera, el celular seguía reproduciendo las canciones de la lista de reproducción, todas eran rock y algo de metal, eso era lo que escuchaba cuando se sentía molesto, de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Esos eran unos de sus géneros musicales favoritos, aunque también disfrutaba de la música clásica y el indie rock. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta que estaba funcionando, se sentía más relajado y con menos ganas de cometer homicidio. Si no se equivocaba debía estar a unas cuantas calles, solo un poco y llegaría al aeropuerto. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle, sus ojos vieron una tienda de curiosidades, se pegó casi al cristal cuando vio una muñequera con estampado de animal print, ¡era genial! Revisó la hora en su celular y vio que tenía bastante tiempo de sobra. Se metió al lugar sin dudarlo, en verdad esperaba que supieran hablar inglés.

―Deme la muñequera de la vitrina―dijo apenas llego a donde estaba la encargada de caja.

La mujer lo vio con algo de incredulidad, Yuri estaba empezando a impacientarse, no tenía ganas de intentar hablar en japonés de nuevo. Con el taxista había tenido más que suficiente, pero antes de decir que lo olvidara la mujer salió de la estupefacción.

―¿Está seguro? Tiene una historia y…―empezó a explicar la chica algo incomoda.

―Solo démela―demandó y la chica no pareció tener de otra. La mujer fue por el artículo, Yuri pagó y justo cuando la chica iba a meterlo en una bolsa el rubio negó.

―Me la llevaré puesta―dijo así que la muchacha solo asintió y se la dio en la mano esperando que todo se quedara en historias tontas.

Yuri se la puso en la muñeca y sin esperar mucho subió la foto a Instagram, reanudo la caminata no mucho después. Tomó el vuelo sin ningún contratiempo y pudo descansar con tranquilidad, de alguna forma se sentía algo adormecido porque, de hecho, cuando su vuelo por fin llego a Rusia a pesar de todo lo que había dormido, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de meterse bajo alguna manta y dormir. Decidió ir al baño para lavarse la cara antes de salir del aeropuerto, apenas atravesó la puerta del baño se sintió mareado, se metió al baño con claras intenciones de vomitar todo lo que se había comido en Japón, apoyo el rostro contra el retrete al sentir unas arcadas. La visión se le nublo y por un momento se le olvido dónde rayos estaba, se sentía desorientado, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido por un largo tiempo.

Despertó, todavía algo desorientado, pero con una sed que le quemaba la garganta, tenía la intención de abrir la puerta del baño, pero se dio cuenta que el pomo estaba increíblemente alto, podía ver el suelo del piso con claridad a través de la abertura inferior. Sintió el pánico trepándole por el cuerpo así que se movió con la intención de salir, sin embargo ciertas cosas le dificultaron la salida. Estaba horrorizado, era su ropa, ésta se hallaba desperdigada por el suelo, quiso gritar, pero solo escucho una especie de maullido histérico. Salió del cubículo golpeándose en el proceso, la puerta del baño se abrió y escuchó la voz de un hombre sorprendido mientras decía algo de gato. Yuri aprovechó el momento y corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus patas lo permitían. Chocó varias veces, incluso unas personas pisaron su cola cientos de veces. Estaba histérico, ¿¡qué mierda era todo eso!? A empujones y con guardas de seguridad siguiéndole salió al exterior, el frío aire de Rusia lo recibió.

¡Necesitaba a su abuelo! ¡Yakov! ¡O a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle! Sin darse cuenta había empezado a trotar, estaba cansado, tenía hambre y no sabía qué rayos le estaba pasando. Los maullidos lastimeros emergieron de su boca con facilidad, lástima que no se dio cuenta que no era la mejor opción al caminar por una acera. El ladrido cercano lo asustó, fue consciente de cómo todo su cuerpo se erizo, era una sensación extraña. Giró alerta y observó a los perros callejeros, sin quererlo, en realidad, siseó como había escuchado a algunos gatos con anterioridad. Eso pareció encender la furia de los perros y se maldijo por primera vez por su comportamiento impulsivo.

Emprendió la huida con rapidez, estaba agotado y no encontraba ningún lugar donde esconderse de esos asquerosos animales. Bramó maldiciones en su mente para intentar alejar el temor y mantenerse centrado, gritó de dolor al sentir el mordisco en lo que supuso era su cola. Su pequeño cuerpo derrapó sobre el suelo hasta caer en un charco de agua sucia, si no estuviera en esa situación se hubiera quejado del asqueroso aroma. Chilló con fuerza al sentir otra mordida, pero está vez en su pata izquierda, en medio de todo el pánico pensó con horror si eso influiría en su carrera de patinaje cuando volviera al normalidad porque lo haría… ¿verdad? El estrés, hambre y dolor le pudieron, empezó a llorar en maullidos desesperados, solo quería que alguien lo salvara. No quería morir en ese lugar sin que nadie lo supiera, tenía tanto que hacer, tantos sueños, no quería dejar a su abuelo solo… quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba…

Entre la bruma del dolor distinguió unos sonidos lejanos, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la figura de un hombre hincándose a su lado. Siseó con fuerza, tenía miedo de que lo lastimara también, el hombre se detuvo por un segundo y vio que se movió un poco deshaciéndose de lo que supuso era una bufanda. Su cuerpo fue cargado gentilmente y envuelto en la tela, tal vez fue por el dolor y la confusión de ser cargado hacia un lugar desconocido que mordió al sujeto con fuerza, sintió como sus colmillos traspasaban algo. El tipo se tensó un poco, pero no lo soltó.

―Tranquilo, pequeño, estarás bien…―susurró gentilmente.

Yuri Plisetsky por primera vez en su vida le hizo caso a alguien no fuera su abuelo. Cerró los ojos y decidió descansar.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado y pues, como se habrán dado cuenta, esto estará despegado del canon. Lo siento Yuri bebé - _ **corazón roto-**_ (?) Ahora~~~ viene lo importante, ¿qué nombre creen que le pondría Otabek?~ Estoy entre estos dos, soldado o Karamatsu, yep a lo Oso-san, pero pensé en una historia graciosa para justificar eso xD btw gracias de antemano por los reviews. Cuidense~

 **Nanami off~ -la que también escribe un Vikturio aunque su OTP es el OtaYuri-**


End file.
